


Private Parties (and public foreplay)

by Fruipit



Series: Elsanna Week 2015 [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Elsanna Week, F/F, Inspired by a Movie, When Harry Met Sally - Freeform, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruipit/pseuds/Fruipit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa's just returned home from a 3-month stint in Norway. Anna's become a lot more... confident in that time. </p><p>They both like to tease too much (but wow where did this come from?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Parties (and public foreplay)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the ‘diner’ scene in “When Harry Met Sally”, and dedicated to grrlgeek72 for actually like, giving me the idea. Only very slightly NSFW (suggestive content but nothing graphic). I had a lot of fun. Churned this out in just under 2 hours (and this isn’t edited at all and I apologise slightly). Couldn't think of a title. Enjoy~

“So what, you just kick them out?”

Anna let out a small snort at the innocent question. Her knife and fork clacked gently against her plate as she put them down, fixing the woman across from her with an amused grin. She settled back in her seat, the leather padding of the booth groaning slightly as her weight adjusted.

“Really, Elsa?” she asked. “You think they come home to my place?”

Elsa gave a small frown and shrugged, bringing a small bite of cannelloni to red-painted lips.

She was happy to meet up with her friend after several months of being out of the country, though she definitely wouldn’t have picked anything quite as ostentatious as this place. How Anna could even afford it was beyond her (as far as she was aware, the freckled girl still held her job as a waitress, and they were… not the most well-paying jobs). Despite suggesting a cheaper restaurant, Anna seemed determined to go to this one. It had received rather good ratings by the food critics, she argued.

The fact that it was expensive enough  _to_  critique wasn’t lost on Elsa, but she kept her mouth shut. She did really miss the girl.

She’d been in Norway for close to three months, visiting family. They had been unable to attend her graduation from college, and her internship (and subsequent offer of a position) at one of the major architectural firms was more than enough reason to force her home. She’d even finished her projects in record time just to impress her bosses enough to give her more time off.

Anna, on the other hand, was smack-bang in the middle of college; and with finals coming up, Elsa  _knew_  she hadn’t been taking on as many shifts. She’d already resigned herself to paying for the entire meal—it was, after all, her fault that it had been so long.

“So how do you leave, then?” she asked after a few moments, swallowing the small bite of pasta. She vaguely wondered why she was asking such personal questions (and how they had managed to broach the subject of it anyway, in the middle of the day in an expensive, busy restaurant).

Anna took a sip and shrugged. “Tell them I have an early class or something. A shift at work.” She shrugged again, but Elsa could tell she was biting back a smirk.

“That’s terrible,” Elsa said, eyes falling to her plate. That damned grin on the red-head’s face was too much.

Anna let out a small laugh. Her arms lifted up to rest along the back of her booth, and she pulled her bottom lip into her teeth. The absolute confidence she exuded was… different. Strange. Sort of intense.

Not something Elsa was accustomed to—not on her, and not from Anna. She gave a little cough and kept her eyes averted.

They were old friends. They shared everything with each other. This conversation wasn’t a difficult one.

_Well… not everything…_

“I don’t hear them complaining.”

Anna’s voice shook Elsa from her thoughts, and she glanced up, confused. “Sorry?”

Anna shrugged (and heavens, she was doing a lot of that today). “I just said that I don’t hear them complaining. They actually seem pretty…” she gave a little smirk from the corner of her mouth. “ _Sated…_ ”

Elsa’s pasta was forgotten as she stared at her friend. This wasn’t the same Anna she had left behind when she went to Norway. Her Anna would blush profusely at the very idea of something so…  _vulgar_. Especially in public. Not encourage it, a cheshire grin on her face. The blonde was pretty sure that Anna had lost interest in her own meal (wagyu beef steak sandwich) a long time ago.

“Pfft,” she blew, rolling her eyes. “You can’t know that. It’s easy to fake.” Anna just raised an eyebrow.

“I’m a grown woman, Elsa. Keyword being  _woman_. I think I can tell a fake one from a real one.”

It was Elsa’s turn to shrug. “Statistics say that most women fake it,” she said. Anna could only roll her eyes.

“That was probably a hetero study and I bet barely anyone was under the age of 19. Trust me, I can tell a real one from a fake one.”

Elsa narrowed her eyes. The smug grin on Anna’s face had only seemed to grow wider, as though inviting Elsa to try and win the fight. Elsa liked to think that she was logical, and she liked to think that all fights could be won simply by using actual proof—actual evidence.

This time, she could see, required something different.

Taking a sip of her wine, she rose to her feet. Anna raised an eyebrow in a silent question, which Elsa promptly ignored as she slid into the booth next to her friend.

“Uh, Els-”

Whatever Anna was about to say was cut off when Elsa leaned in close, her warm breath flowing softly against the shell of Anna’s ear.

And then, she began moaning.

“Ohhh…. mmm…. oh god….”

Anna froze, eyes widening. Her arms felt like they were glued to the back of the seat, and she wondered if she was actually getting any breath at all because all her other functions seemed to have shut down.

“Mmmmmm….” The pitch of Elsa’s voice rose a subtle inch, followed swiftly by Anna’s libido. She’d never been especially good at controlling herself, but this was  _Elsa_. Her best friend Elsa who was simply teasing her because she’d made such a claim earlier.

And Elsa still wouldn’t shut up, even after her failure to respond. “Oh, mmm, oh  _God_. Fuck, Anna…”

Neither girl noticed when Elsa’s hands moved to Anna’s hips; neither noticed when the redhead’s mouth opened slightly and she let out a short, wet gasp. It was all she could do not to pant because Elsa, sitting there, moaning into her ear and her hands on her hips, _saying her name_. When Elsa leaned in just a little closer, her breasts pressing against Anna’s upper arm and the way her lips touched Anna’s ear, dragging along the skin as she spoke, she couldn't hold back the shiver

“ _Mmmm_  oh- fucking, yeah, Anna, oh god god god please Anna please oh god…”

Anna felt her heart stop beating for a moment, tripping over itself as she found her head turning, just a little, to look at Elsa. She was so close to the blonde, could see every pale freckle that adorned her nose, look into her eyes.

And there was definitely maybe something wrong because Anna wanted those lips back against her ear, whispering obscenely. The sounds of the restaurant had faded to nothing as the only things that Anna became aware of was Elsa’s gaze and her warmth.

Elsa whispering her name shouldn’t have this effect. Anna has been with dozens of women (dozens of uni parties and Bad Life Decisions ensured that) and yet never before had she wanted anyone this bad.

She could hear Elsa murmuring her name, more questioning than teasing now, but she still couldn’t bring herself to think of anything other that “what would she look like beneath me, making these same noises?”

Anna never thought that her best friend could tease like this, could give as good as she got.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, the insistent way in which Elsa’s fingers were digging into her hips wasn't helping at all. They kept twitching, wanting to move, roam, dance across Anna's skin. Anna couldn't stand it.

“Elsa,” she said. Interrupted. Murmured.

Breathed.

Even as soft as it was, there was no hiding the bite of arousal that tainted it, making her own voice husky and low. Elsa’s fingers tightened on her hips, and Anna let out her own tiny moan.

Her eyes flickered from Elsa’s lips to her eyes, noting the way Elsa seemed transfixed on her own face, eyes roaming. Anna licked her lips, watching as Elsa followed the movement.

The tension between them hadn’t been intended—of that, Anna was sure. But it was here now and it wasn’t going away. The walls she had slowly built around her heart, entirely to prevent losing her best friend this way, seeming nothing more than small stepping stones that Elsa had leapt past.

And Elsa could feel it too.

She could feel the heat rolling from Anna, infinitely aware that she had caused it, and that she didn’t regret it. Her hands longed to move from Anna’s hips to her waist, perhaps even further, and she forced herself to remember that they were in public, that she didn’t know if Anna wanted it too.

They’d never pushed the bounds of friendship, both too terrified of the outcome if it didn’t work.

Her hands trembled, and she sucked in a breath to calm herself. The food was completely and utterly forgotten, and when their eyes finally met, it staved off any future roaming.

“Anna…” she murmured, one last time. Her eyes had widened, pleading, and her bottom lip was between her teeth. She watched as Anna swallowed visibly before leaning close. Elsa’s lips opened in preparation, but the kiss she was expecting never came. Instead, Anna moved past her mouth.

Her teeth ran along Elsa’s ear as she gave a gentle nibble. Elsa shuddered, and Anna grinned.

“If it’s okay with you,” she began, somewhat surprised by her own coherency— _not for long_ , if she had any say in it—and strength. “I’m going to take you back to my place and throw you a private welcoming party.”

Elsa hummed as her ear was nudged by sharp teeth, moving down to her throat. “What- what sort of party?” she managed to ask, even as Anna began to nuzzle her nose into the blonde’s neck.

“The kind of party that will have you begging for release, coming undone under my hands and mouth as I fuck you. The kind that will have you begging my name until you’re too exhausted to sleep. The kind of party that will ruin every single other party for you ever again.”

Elsa stilled, and Anna pulled back. Oh god, that was way too forward. She could blame it on her arousal, pooling below her belly and turning her into goo, but truthfully, she’d said it because she meant it. But Elsa didn’t answer, and Anna grew self-conscious.

“I mean,” she began, “As- only if that’s okay with you. If you want that kind of party. You might not. You might want-”

Once more, Anna was cut off—this time not by anything Elsa said, but rather, what she did.

It took Anna almost three seconds to realise Elsa was kissing her, hands in her hair and pulling her close. Her lips pressed needily against Anna’s, closed but moving, slowly, slightly, as though not to scare her away. It took less than twenty seconds for that plan to fail because Anna’s mouth was suddenly open, tongue nudging insistently against the blonde, begging for access.

Anna wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, but they did part eventually, gasping for air, faces pink and lips swollen.

“I want that kind of party,” Elsa whispered breathlessly.

They practically ran home, holding hands the entire way.


End file.
